Aviskree
Original Aviskree were coded by Yashaldie. The original code was later scrapped and rewritten. They are partially designed by Puckaboo2. Details and lore created by regtaf, JamieDigweed and Nightspark43. Big Picture The Aviskree hail from a temperate, heavily forested planet known as Avis, in the Aindege system, they were discovered by the Skrell in a fairly advanced level of technology resembling that of early 2000s Earth, a number of Aviskree were taken in by the Skrellians as a way of tutoring the species about the universe at large. At the current time (2559), Aviskree work in most companies, with a preference depending on the caste the Aviskree belonged to, many of their old traditions still take place. General information Summary The Aviskree are a humanoid bird race. The race comes in a selection of colors, red, blue, green, yellow, purple, brown, orange, white, and black. They have wings but they cannot be used on station or in space for obvious reasons. The Aviskree have been around for about 25 years and work for many companies, base on their old caste. They: * can be anywhere from 6 to 8 feet tall. * Have talons for feet/hands. * have wings that go as so (their wingspan is twice their height, from one end to another): * have sexual dimorphism in two ways: *# The males tend to be brighter shades of colors though they can be darker. *# The females tend to be a darker color, but in some cases can be brightly colored. *# The males have a split tail. The females have a pointed tail. * They have a beak. The beaks are usually the same color as the Aviskree, but can be other colors, e.g. white, yellow, etc. It is more common for the beak to be yellow, Aviskree beaks commonly look like Terran bird species’ beaks, most common appearing like Hawks or Eagles, with lesser common looking like Macaws, or Ravens or Crows, with coloring also appearing like those species but this can vary, though this does not change their diet. Discovery and the planet of the Aviskree * The planet of the Aviskree is called Avis. It is a forest planet with many different types of forest. * The cities of the Aviskree are based around a fruit known as Ranga, these fruits are what determine the colors of the Aviskree. * The Aviskree were found in 2534. This means only 25 years ago they were found. A small group of Aviskree were taught the ways of the human culture for 5 years. * The Aviskree were discovered by a Skrell research ship sent to find, document, and study forms of life in the universe, they found Avis with an Aviskree Satellite that they traced to the planet, and the Skrell offered to teach the Aviskree and bring them into the galaxy at large. * There are human colonies on the surface of Avis. * Due to their short time after being discovered, not all Aviskree know how to speak Galactic Common properly. ** Younger Aviskree (18 - 25) are more likely to know Galactic Common well. ** Older Aviskree (35 - 50) are less likely to know Galactic Common as much. * Due to the biology of their lungs and beak, Aviskree cannot smoke, they can barely hold a cigarette in their mouth, let alone talk with one, their lungs also cannot handle the smoke due to the anatomy of the avian respiratory system. Category: Species Aviskree Community and Language * Aviachirp is a complex language comprised of chirping and whistling noises. As the description in your “Check known languages” window, it is a beautiful language that reminds even the most simplest of men of the chirps of birds long past. Take note of this and use longer words if possible, yes. * Their religion is as follows: Avikan. ** This religion is based on a messenger, otherwise known as ‘Avik’. This messenger sends the dead spirits of Aviskree to a heaven known as Avia. ** Avikan is not a religion worshiped extremely. It is more of something to fall back on if you need something to believe on or hope on. In fact, most Aviskree don’t really know about Avikan. This is because Aviskree are told of this religion or hear of it when they are a youngling, so it is more of a laidback religion. ** Avikan is not a religion to ‘show off’ to other people. You can tell people that you follow it, and explain it, but please don’t be shoving it into people’s faces. In fact, a wording from Avik is as stated: “Be humble to others, and be true to yourself, and your wings will take the flight to the heaven of Avis.” ** Avik was the tribal chieftain that had brought most of the tribes of Avis together into what eventually became a Unified Representative Rule. * The Aviskree government is based on a leader-type system. There is a council of the leaders of most tribes of Aviskree, each leader held the same amount of power, and elected a leader to coordinate the species as a whole. * Kioalo are basically the soldiers of the Aviskree. They usually hunt and ward off Kiakeo (A cannibalistic tribe of Aviskree who believe that the path to power is through consuming the flesh of their own species, strangely, this practice turn the feathers of the Kiakeo white.), guard cities, and look after the public. * Kaioko are the scholars of the Aviskree, and are far less common than Kioalo or ordinary civilians, they are tasked with preserving knowledge from the previous generations. * The tribes of the Aviskree are based on the color that the Ranga of their village turned their feathers: Aikund (Red), Undibu (Blue), Kianja (Green), Ambara (Purple), Anjano (Yellow), Agran (Brown), Achang (Orange), and then the Kiakeo (White) and the Shikavi (Black). Culture * The two main domesticated animals that the Aviskree find in the forests of Avis are mostly used for food and clothing. ** Ha’wae is emu-like, except with one eye. They live in groups and are easy to kill due to the fact that they have no sense of perspective. They taste distinctly of poultry. ** Ga’wae are like buffalo. They have fluffy skin that is used in articles such as blankets, jackets, shirts, etc. ** You can tan the skin in order to make it a material similar to leather. * There is actually a very, very rare animal in the forests of Avis called an Atoc. These ‘Atocs’ are similar to baby chicken and are actually the cousin of the Aviskree themselves. Usually, these are kept as pets due to the similarities, and how smart they are. * Kiakeo are once again, crazy Aviskree. They still exist to this day, breeding in the forests of Avis, killing any wanderers that pass by. In 2559, of course, there are signs that say not to cross and actual ‘border-like’ systems that block off forests known to have Kiakeo. * Shikavi were the outcasts of the Aviskree, Shikavi had their feathers marked with a black dye. When they eventually molt, this dye is, of course, gone. however, due to the lack of Ranga outside of villages, their feathers dull, and eventually, turn black, though tribes could adopt Shikavi into their tribes by just allowing the Shikavi to eat the Ranga of their village. * Marriage rituals are basically when two Aviskree decide that they enjoy the company of one another. Once a pair is married, they are official ‘mates’ and can breed to produce offspring. ** Marriage starts with the male giving a multitude of gifts. ** In the end, both Aviskree give their mate a necklace medallion-type thing with their mate’s name on it. Usually, these medallions are made of silver. ** It is a very, very extreme taboo to mate with an Aviskree you are not married to. ** It is almost execution-worthy to mate with another Aviskree’s mate. * Family to Aviskree is fairly loose outside of mates and direct children, with very close friends very commonly deemed aunts or uncles to recently hatched children. * Aviskree, being avian in biology, lack the receptors to feel the heat from Capsaicin. * Most look down on unnecessary violence due to it making them seem close to Kiakeo, feral cannibalistic Aviskree from the Avis tunnels, firmly believing that violence should only be used to ensure one's life, be it their own or that of a friend * Aviskree are generally bound to honor and their way of life, many Aviskree rituals are performed, such as the mating ritual and, if believers of Avik, keeping Avik's statue in various parts of houses. * Aviskree also tend to look down on those who blatantly shun tradition. * Aviskree are very sensitive to the atmosphere, and have a general reverence for it, due to Aviskree biology, they feel the preservation of the atmosphere is one of the most important aspects of life, to the point that most, if not ALL power comes from renewable resources, Solar, Wind, and Geothermal. * Aviskree are usually very aware of their nature as Avians, calling them birds is generally less of an insult and more of a statement of fact to them, this can confuse most other species that tend to be sensitive about being called a close relative of them, such as a Tajara being called 'Cat', or an Unathi being called 'Lizard'. * Aviskree are, for the most part, very uncomfortable having someone touch their wings without permission, as this is a sign of physical intimacy, reactions can range from anger to embarrassment, to even assuming the one touching wishes to be intimate with them, though a good amount of Aviskree are aware that most other species are not aware of this, and will attempt to explain. Music * A very large part of the Aviskree culture is music, song, dance, all important to Aviskree in various ways, mostly due to their Avian ancestry, the Aviskree have, over time, developed many different kinds of instruments, some even never seen in other cultures especially suited for beaks. ** Oftentimes during courtship, the one attempting the courting will write and perform an elaborate vocal song unique to that Aviskree, later, this song becomes a call for the family the courtship seeks to start. Current Aviskree Naming * Most Aviskree, now in the year 2559, have taken a human-like name. Some Aviskree, however, have kept their tribal-like name. Old Aviskree names are like so: ** Ji’wika’di, Nian’dali Va’salikini ** Or OOCly based on mutations of earthen Swahili, like Kubyomo - Moyo Kubwa - Great Heart and Mreneupe - Nyeupe Mrengo - White Wing ** New Aviskree names are more humanlike, and for some odd reason may or may not contain common bird onomatopoeia Station Life * Aviskree have been learning in many fields of education. Thus, they are capable of doing many non-head of staff jobs. An exceptional Aviskree that has overcome social stigma may also be a head of staff. * Their normal height (7 feet) is a very uncomfortable position to be in. The usual height of a Space station is about ten feet, so they are very close to the ceiling. * Most Aviskree that work on Space Stations have an understanding of basic Galactic Common. They cannot speak it as well, but they do understand. * Aviskree enjoy talking in their native language. However, they talk it more quietly due to the fact that their language is chirps and whistles, and they know that it would often wake up, or annoy others. Technology * In the year 2534, Aviskree technology had many similarities to Earth around the late 1900s, with various computer systems just having been released to the public, though with many differences, for example, cities generally did not exceed the canopy of the forest the old village was part of, but oftentimes extended outside of the treeline horizontal, these are more-often-than-not landing areas for travelling Aviskree, though there is one area near the capital for various space launches. ** Another major difference in Aviskree Technology is their power sources. Since Aviskree shun any type of pollution, they generally use power sources like Solar, Wind, and Geothermal energy for electricity, and Cars, Planes, and advanced boats were never developed due to the Aviskree's ability to fly on their planet. * The Aviskree were in development for a manned space mission when they were discovered, and at that time, sent a small number of unmanned missions out, including a moon mission, and the satellite that got them found. Ranga Fruit * The Ranga fruit is the center point of Aviskree culture. When the species first started to form tribes, they gathered around the trees due to their ability to change an Aviskree's color, and even to 2559, the classification based on feather color persists, though much more lax. * A Ranga is actually very spicy and bitter. Though Aviskree only taste bitter due to their biology, they still eat the fruit. However, as the Aviskree are very centered around their traditions, in the current day, Ranga are typically eaten with very sweet fruits to cancel, or at least suppress, the bitterness of Ranga. Trivia * Most of the written Aviachirp used in this page are either completely made up, or based somewhat on Swahili, this has absolutely no bearing on anything. Category: Species